Wells are conventionally used to extract oil to the surface. A conventional oil well generally includes wellbores with electrical submersible pumps and production tubing that transfers the oil to the surface where a wellhead is located. A flowline extends from the wellhead for the transmission of the oil. To facilitate flow of the oil up to the surface, a heater cable that extends through the wellhead and down the well along its tubing is often used. U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,301 to Neuroth et al., the subject matter of which is herein incorporated by reference, discloses a conventional heater cable.
The components that make up conventional heater cables are often expensive. Therefore, there is a need for an oil smelter cable that is less expensive than the conventional heater cables.